glee: faberry
by Faberry love you
Summary: Imagina que Rachel Y Quinn fuera la pareja principal con el toque glee (g!p) season 1º y 2º
1. Chapter 1

Glee

Bueno bueno bueno saben yo amo faberry pero también amo la historia de Glee toda su serie así que me ocurrió modificarla un poco al estilo faberry tendrá cambios y Quinn no se embarazara de puck al menos si se embarazara de Rachel pero su relación proseguirá bueno ya lo verán es como si Glee en realidad bueno para mi hubiera sido faberry y no finchel o quick espero lo disfruten mucho y sin mas les presento mi nueva historia y por cierto les repito muchos personajes que salieron con Quinn o Rachel serán modificados ejemplos: fin, Sam, puck, jessie etc. y ya esto de ultimo la historia es como la original así que a veces no todo se tratara de faberry por ejemplo en este capitulo no habrá mucho pero si quieren que lo haga mas faberry avísenme y denme su opinión

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

"piloto"

todo comienza en la mañana de un lunes las cheerios están entrenando para su nueva competencia y como era de esperarse no para Sue Silvester no le era suficiente así que tomo su micrófono y empezó a parlotear.

-¿creen que esto es duro? Respiren bajo el agua eso es duro – dijo deforma firme

por otro lado de la escuela se encontraba el profesor Will Schuster en su viejo carro escuchando veladas de los 80's bajo y se topo una banda de chicos de futbol rodeando a Kurt mientras caminaba alegremente obviamente

-Haciendo nuevos amigos Kurt- dijo feliz pero se podía ver como el chico estaba completamente espantado de lo que próximamente le iba a pasar.

-así es - dijo puckerman

-oye Finn todavía me debes tu trabajo de "summer vacations"-

-que?- dijo fin confundido-

-tus vacaciones de verano-

-oh claro estoy en eso-

-bueno ahora si, al basurero-

-porfavor, es un mac Jacob nuevo- protesto el joven

-esperen- dijo finn

los chicos lo bajaron y Kurt rápido se quito su saco azul y su bolso lo entrego para prepararse

-háganlo- ordeno finn

lo obedecieron volvieron a tomar al chico lo levantaron y lo arrojaron al bote de basura.

Will entro al instituto y camino por la estantería de premios donde se quedo viendo el retrato de su ex maestra de Glee club Lilian adlen trayéndole recuerdos melancólicos y sacándole una sonrisa, momentos después se va a su clase de español para empezar un nuevo día

-my name is William and-

Will enseñaba español tratando de que todos quisieran aprender y entenderlo pero por lo visto a muchos de ellos les daba igual y con solo ver sus caras podías notar eso.

mientras en la clase de Sandy un maestro de coro no muy bueno le enseña el solo que cantaría al joven que estaba junto a el

 _whereeee is love_

 _does it fall from sky_

 _isnt under knee_

los dos cantaban mientras era obvio que Sandy solo lo tenia ahí para seducirlo ya que el era gay y el chico era muy guapo pero lo que no sabia es que fuera de la ventana de la puerta los veía Rachel Berry

mientras en la sala de maestros

-donde esta el café- pregunta Will

-no te dijeron Figgins lo quito por falta de presupuesto, pero se de buena fuente que todavía tienen café en carver- dijo el coach ken enojado

-hola muchachos traje café- dijo Sue

-wow café-

-si me encanta el buen café saben que la clave de un café late es la temperatura de la leche a mi me gusta hirviendo- sue

-hola Emma- dijo ken mientras se le quedaba viendo un rato

-hola ken- dijo Emma una hermosa pelirroja con unos hermosos y grandes ojos pero dándole solo una pequeña sonrisa – hola Will- dijo mas entusiasmada sacando una gran sonrisa

-hola- dijo sin siquiera voltearla a verla

-¿porque los cafés?- pregunta al verlos a todos con uno en la mano

-hay Emma es que me sentí fatal, Figgins quito el café para pagarle el nutriólogo a las cheerios-

\- me entere que se excedieron 600 dólares mas del presupuesto- dijo con algo de molestia

-bueno mi espectáculo no llego a Fox Sports por comer pura porquería- dijo defendiéndose

-desde cuando son un espectáculo- hablando ya de manera mas enojada

-tu resentimiento es delicioso- dijo con una sonrisa desagradable-bueno me voy tengo una importante entrevista así que me iré porque tengo que contestar en mi iPhone, chicos- y se retira dejando a una enojada y los profesores se quedaron hablando bueno Emma y ken hablaron sobre la reunión de solteros al parecer ken estaba interesado en Emma pero Emma parecía solo tener ojos para Will hasta que sacaron un tema muy interesante

-¿supieron que despidieron a Sandy?- dijo informando a sus amigos

-enserio ¿quién tomara el club Glee?- pregunto - enserio ¿quién tomara el club Glee?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes de esperanza

-no lose- respondios-

Will se fue con Figgins para hablar sobre el tema

-quiero dirigir el club Glee- dijo entusiasmado

-¿Quieres ser el capitán del Titanic?-

-puedo levantarlos de nuevo a estos chicos les falta dicha, se sienten invisibles por eso hacen esas paginas en MySpace- dijo con mucha sabiduría

-60 dólares mes para mantener el programa-

-¿y espera a que yo lo pague?-

-no pretendas que yo lo hare, las Cheerios estuvieron en Fox Sports dándole prestigio a la escuela y hasta que el club Glee lo haga no podre hacer nada así que solo serán 60 dólares y usaran las cosas viejas y el estudio de carpintería- dijo terminando la conversación

Will se quedo pensando como iba esconder 60 dólares de su esposa ya que era algo difícil pero mas importante como iba a inspirar a los chicos pero en algo, pero primero necesitamos un nuevo nombre

-New Directions-lo dijo un poco fuerte

al día siguiente Will pego un nuevo papel de new directioons con la esperanza de que los chicos se inscribieran en ese momento llego Mercedes Jones

-me llamo Mercedes Jones y voy a cantar-

 _R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB_

 _Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)_

-hola soy Kurt Hummel y cantare ""

 _Cellophane, Mister Cellophane  
Should have been my name, Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me and never know I'm there_

 _I tell ya, Cellophane, Mister Cellophane  
Should have been my name Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me and never know I'_m there

-Tina C " _I Kiss the girl"-_ dijo algo agresiva

 _It's not what, I'm used to_

 _Just wanna try you on_

 _I'm curious for you_

 _Caught my attention_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cherry chap stick_

-hola soy Rachel Berry y cantare " _on my own"_ del clásico Brodway-

-hermosa canción-

 _On my own_

 _Pretending he's beside me_

(Rachel)

talvez se rían porque siempre pongo una estrella a lado de mi nombre cada vez que firmo pero es una metáfora y las metáforas son importantes, mis estrella doradas son una metáfora de que yo soy una estrella

 _ **SLUCHIE**_

Y antes que nada quiero aclarar que el rumor que yo fui la que delato a Sandy Ryerson por darle a Hank Saunders mi solo por supuesto que no lo hice no seria capaz de esa atrocidad.

-¡yo lo vi el lo estaba tocando y acariciándolo también fue horrible!- dije gritando

no soy homofóbica de hecho tengo dos papas gais soy hija del amor, ellos escogieron a una madre sustituta guapa y pusieron su esperma para tenerme y hasta la fecha no se cual de los 2 es mi padre biológico eso es genial, además soy una lesbiana completamente abierta si estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray la reina abeja y la misma de la santa trinidad y estoy casi segura de que ella de mi, recuerdo el año pasado en 1º año

 _un año antes_

 _-quinn te quiero-_

 _-yo también rachel pero sabes que no se puede tu eres una perdedora para el instituto y yo necesito mantener mi reputación además sobre tu secreto si alguien descubre que yo lo se perdona pero no pueda estar contigo- se va dándole un ultimo beso y sentía como una lágrima pasaba por el rostro de Quinn_

 _fin_

se que se ve mal pero en realidad se que Quinn me quiere la siento viéndome, solamente que no se atreve a decirlo además de que tiene una relación con Finn Hudson el chico mas popular del instituto pero ya verán un día esa hermosa cheerio será mía y sobre lo del secreto bueno yo crecí algo diferente no es algo que yo me avergüence en realidad mis padres me enseñaron a amarme por lo que soy también me inculcaron a las artes recibí clases de canto, danza de todo lo que fuera para darme una ventaja competitiva y seguro se preguntaran que todas las chicas se derriten por mi los mas seguro es que si pero estoy muy ocupada subiendo mi talento a mi pagina y aunque los resultados sean algo negativos seguiré con ellos a mi pagina y si algo eh aprendido es que la fama es lo mas importante en estas épocas y no la puedes tener en bandeja de plata

and I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own

-excelente Rachel- dijo sorprendido

-¿cuándo empiezan los ensayos?-

(fin Rachel)

momentos mas tarde

And I said to myself "Sit down" (Said to myself "Sit down")

Sit down, you're rockin' the boat ("Sit down")

And I said to myself "Sit down" (Said to myself "Sit down")

Sit down, you're rockin' the boat

And the devil will drag you under (Oooh...)

By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat

Sit down

Cantaban los chicos de Glee obviamente de manera descordinada como rachel trato de cargar a mercedes y se callo y la manera que dirijian mal los pasos era horrible

-saben que yo no puedo con esto- rachel dijo enojada y se fue del salón

\- rachel – dijo Will tratando de detenerla

(Rachel)

Rachel se había ido a ver a las cheerios era lo único que la ponía de mejor animo ya que ahí estaba su hermosa quinn saltando viendo como dirigía a todos y por un momento la volteo a ver y sus ojos conectaron pero esta volteo dejando a una Rachel triste y devastada

(fin Rachel)

y en ese momento se vio como llegaba el seño Shue

-que pasa Rachel porque te quitaste el vestuario-

-todos se burlan de sabe lo horrible que es todos los días tratar de ser positiva y que a nadie le importe te azoten contra los casilleros y te avienten sluchies y además que la persona que amas es la que se encarga de eso- dije volteando a ver a Quinn

-Rachel eres la mejor del club a veces eso cuesta y a veces ser uno mismo también yo se que es difícil pero seguiremos adelante ya lo veras-

-si pero estoy en segundo mi tiempo se agota no sirve de nada tener todo lo bueno si todos te odian-

-y piensas que con el club lo harás-

-si sobresalgo en algo la gente cambiara de opinión y talvez ella me quiera y podremos estar juntas, dicen que si estas en algo especial te hace especial- dijo con una lagrima

\- oh Rach ya veras que todo será mejor- dijo abrazándola

-necesito a algo que me inspire a seguir ahí y si no perdón pero no cuente conmigo- dijo y se fue quinn la volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla pero ella sabia que no podía

-Shuester! Figgins te llama- dijo ken gritando

oficina de Figgins

-Que pero apenas estamos ensayando-

-lo siento pero necesitamos el auditorio el grupo de doble A vendrá y cada cabeza es un dólar-

-pero si ganamos las regionales podemos ayudar a la escuela no hay nada que perder o si-

\- de acuerdo pero cuidaras a los castigados- will lo miro y asintió

-de acuerdo fue un placer will-

will hablo con todos los profesores para que lo apoyaran sobre la situación pero solo ken acepto fue con los chicos de futbol pero ninguno acepto y hicieron burla de eso

(casa de quinnl)

Quinn y Rachel se besaban sobre el sofá Quinn ponía sus piernas en los costados de Rachel y la besaba mientras llevaba la mano de Berry a su trasero y gustosa ella accedió ellas se amaban solo que la popularidad no lo iba a permitir pasaron algunos minutos y Rachel paro

-Quinn únete al club-

\- no lo hare ya hemos hablado sabes algo vete ya no quiero verte ya estoy cansada de ti adiós- dijo fríamente

-okay me voy pero no pienses que voy a regresar contigo, termino contigo- Rachel se puso su suéter se abrocho el pantalón y salió mientras Quinn lloraba pero era lo mejor necesitaba a Berry fuera de su radar

baños de hombre

will estaba pegando los papeles de inscripción de club Glee pero algo lo detuvo era esa voz muy buena no podía creerlo era Finn Hudson cantando " _cant fight thiis felling":_

 _And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _Baby i cant fight this felling anymore_

El chico tenia talento y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que lo desperdiciara y ese momento fue el mas obscuro que tuvo en toda su vida

-alle esto en tu casillero-

-que eso no es mío lo juro pueden hacerme una prueba de orina-

-que?-

-enserio pero de todas maneras eso no es mío-

-mira Finn esto es grave podrías arruinar tu futuro tu beca todo así que te tengo un propuesta-

Glee club

Los chicos se habían juntado todo era perfecto se coordinaban y cantaban así que eligieron cantar " _don stop relievad_ " Rachel y fin cantaban juntos sus voces eran buenas juntas y mientras Quinn observaba a Rachel ella quería estar con ella cantando así que iba a poner sus manos a la obra

ust a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on

Strangers waiting

Dont stop!

-wuuuuuuu eso es un 9-

 _ **continuara**_

 **gracias muchas ensecerio no se preocupen ya estoy escribiendo mis otras dos historias serán subidas hoy gracias por leer y espero les guste mucho se que le faltan varias cosas pero trato de poner un poco de tos y como podrán ver rachel y quinn ya son algo quinn y rachel y finn solo serán amigos nuevos personajes celos espérenlo nuevas escenas**

 **pasen un hermoso día lo quiero**


	2. Chapter 2

Glee

Hola hola les vuelvo con otro capitulo este se subiera después de mi otro Fic, okay espero que les agrade y solo para recuerden es como un capitulo de Glee modificado faberry grs.

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertencen

"showmance"

todo comienza en una mañana soleada en William Mckinley el llega en su carro habitual azul oyendo una canción vieja en su carro

\- gritaba alegremente Rachel al topárselo

-¿si?- preguntaba Will con una sonrisa en su cara al ver a Rachel

-fui a la biblioteca y saque algunas canciones para mostrarles que son perfectas para mis solos- dijo feliz y egocéntricamente

-gracias Rach, pero yo ya escogí una canción- de pronto llega Finn Hudson

-hola Rachel bonito día ¿no lo crees?- dijo sonriente viendo al cielo

-si ya lo creo Finn- respondiéndole con una sonrisa

-déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo tomando la mochila de Rachel

-gracias Finn que buen compinche eres-dijo sonriéndole

-¿eso es bueno?- pregunto crédulamente mientras tanto Will seguía caminando detrás de ellos

-buenos días- al ver a Mercedes, Artie y Tina juntos

-hola estamos ensayando- dijo mercedes emocionada

-¿así?-

-si y dice: ahhhhhh- los chicos cantaban alegremente enseñándole a Will y Will imitándolos para unirse al pequeño coro

-así que con el dedo eh- dijo al ver como todos hacían ese paso

-nada mal para ser blanco- dijo mercedes en forma de chiste

-muy bien muy bien, oigan no olviden el ensayo de esta tarde-

-Buenos días Kurt- saludo al chico que al parecer otra vez estaba en apuros y con cara de miedo

-good morning - saludaba puck fingiendo una sonrisa

-oigan arriba los titanes- dijo subiendo su brazo y dejándoles una sonrisa

-sisi claro, vamos súbanlo- dijo Puck ya algo enojado

-alto- aventó su bolso a un jugador –algún día ustedes trabajaran para mi- dijo enojado

todos se empezaron a reír y como cada mañana lo agarraron y lo volvieron a tirar a la basura

 _pasillos de Mckinley_

-gracias por la manzana Adriana, enserio de un lindo de talle tuyo- dijo Will

no se dio cuenta que a la esquina de ahí lo esperaba la hermosa Emma Pillsbury para poder chocar con el y fue efectivamente lo que paso

-jajajajaja hola Emma- rio al ver lo que había pasado

-ohh hola, hola Willy que sorpresa- fingiendo

-oye quería darte las gracias por el consejo que me diste el otro día, por hacerme entender que dar clases y entrenar al club Glee es mi motivación y lo que me gusta hacer- dijo viéndola a los ojos

-fue un placer eso es lo que hago ¿no? Doy consejos y oriento a eso me dedico- dijo nerviosa y repitiéndolo otra vez, los dos rieron felices y Emma volvió a hablar

-los dos traemos los mismos colores vaya coincidencia- dijo felices todavía hasta que la gran perra Santana López y la reina abeja Quinn Fabray pasaban a lado de ellos

-agh váyanse a un hotel- decía Santana con una cara de disgusto

-la lo esta esperando y sabe que a ella no le gusta esperar-decía Quinn de manera exigente llamando la atención de Willy

-si gracias Quinn- dijo y volteo a ver a Emma con la cara nervioso sabia lo que le esperaba

iba caminando hacia la oficina de Sue

-hola Sue me buscabas-

-hola Will pasa- dijo, Will de inmediato paso y cerro la puerta – ayy! Creo que me rasgue las pantorrillas- dijo sue con una pequeña sonrisa y Willy solo rio un poco – capsulas de hierro te da energía para cuando estas menstruando- dijo mientras le arrojaba un pequeño bote

-yo no menstruo- dijo Will confundido

-¿así? Yo tampoco, acabo de hablar con el Director Figgins, y dice que si tu grupo no llega a la regionales, cancelara el programa auch- dijo de manera burlona

-no te preocupes por el grupo, estaremos bien- dijo seguro

-¿enserio? Porque hoy fui a la biblioteca donde le leo una revista de porras a ancianos viejos y me encontré esta pequeña joya- dijo enseñándole un pequeño libro café a Will que decía " _libro de reglas para coros" –_ y resulta que necesitas 12 integrantes para las regionales y hasta donde se solo tienes 5 y medio, también me tome la libertad de resaltar varias clases de educación especial para que busques reclutas, porque la verdad dudo mucho que alguien quiera entrar en tu fiesta de fenómenos-Dijo sue cruelmente burlándose de los chicos mientras levantaba sus pequeñas pesas

-¿estas amenazándome sue?- pregunto sin poder creer lo que le decía

-¿amenazándote? Nonono claro que no, te presento la oportunidad de salvar tu reputación- dijo de manera fuerte y mentirosa

\- Por supuesto vayamos al grano quieres ser creativo, que todo el mundo te admire dilo: quieres ser como yo-

-pero te daré un consejo, has de tu deprimente grupo de tontos lo que yo hice con mi rica y anciana madre déjalos morir y con mucho gusto te dejare ser mi asistente con las cheerios, podrías traerme agua, lavar mi ropa, será muy satisfactorio para ti- dijo engreída

-sabes que sue lamento rechazar tu oferta, pero veras que llegaremos lejos y seremos tu competencia tienes mi palabra- dijo mientras se va enojado de su oficina

 _mientras en lo casilleros de mckinley_

se podía ver como finn y quinn peleaban sobre que el halla entrado al club Glee y haciéndolo quedar mal con todos los populares

-sabemos que tu y yo seremos rey y reina sal de ese grupo para estúpidos para poder lograr eso- dijo furiosa pero de algo que no se daba cuenta es que la pequeña Rachel Berry los espiaba con su pequeño espejo

-no quinn no lo hare me gusta estar ahí-

-hagamos algo ¿si?, si sales de ahí dejare que toques mi pecho- dijo seductivamente

-enserio- dijo sorprendido

-sobre el sostén- dijo de manera segura

-no puedo, me gusta cantar lo siento quinn- dijo y se fue dándole un pequeño beso en el cachete

-¡¿Te gusta espiar?!- dijo Quinn furiosa al ver a Rachel

-que de que hablas- dijo confundida al ver como Quinn la arrinconaba a los casilleros

-te lo diré una vez mas Berry déjame en paz trato de ser la reina y tu eres un estorbo- dijo cruelmente

-mira Quinn tu y Finn me dan igual yo te dije que lo nuestro se acabo no te espiaba a ti espiaba a la chica caliente detrás de ti- dijo apuntando a la chica caliente y quinn la volteo a ver y no lo podía creer

-Sussie Pepper ¿ella? Crees que es caliente- pregunto atónita

-si vaya que lo creo de hecho no es la única muchas chicas me han empezado hablar y honestamente todas son muy caliente así que si me disculpas voy a ir a hablar con sussie y ayudarla con sus libros- dijo de manera feliz

-ohh claro que no tu no iras con ella me escuchaste- dijo empujándola de nuevo a los casilleros

-disfruta que Finn toque tus pechos Quinn- dijo dejando a una Quinn completamente enojada y triste a la vez y mientras veía que caminaba hacia sussie podía ver como le lanzaban un sluchie y la empujaban fuertemente hacia los casilleros ella sonrió ya que eso merecía la morena por ser tan mala con ella pero también algo de tristeza por no poder ayudarla, vio como sussie se acercaba y la ayudaba Quinn no pudo ver mas y se fue

-eyy estas bien puedo ayudarte- dijo sussie preocupada

-gracias soy Rachel berry mucho gusto-

-sussie pepper- extendiéndole la mano la cual Rachel tomo y le dejo un pequeño beso

-un gusto conocerte-

-el gusto es mío déjame lavarte estas muy pegajosa- Rachel rio y asintió a la propuesta que le hizo la pelirroja

en los baños ella le lavo el cabello y una parte de su ropa con el lavamanos

-muchas gracias enserio fuiste mucha ayuda ,sabes estamos reclutando gente para el club Glee ¿quisieras unirte?-

-claro pero ¿qué es eso? ¿qué hacen ahí?- pregunto y Rachel solo la vio con una sonrisa

 _en el club_

Ah, freak out!

Le freak, c'est Chic

Freak out!

Have you heard about the new dance craze?

Listen to us, I'm sure you'll be amazed

Big fun to be had by everyone

It's up to you, it surely can be done

Young and old are doing it, I'm told

Just one try, and you too will be sold

It's called le freak, they're doing it night and day

Allow us, we'll show you the way

Ah, freak out!

Le freak, c'est Chic

Freak out!

Veía pepper como todos bailaban de manera disfuncional y eso le daba mucha risa Rachel la volteo a ver y al ver su risa se distrajo eh hizo que mercedes se enojara

-alto alto okay todo esta saliendo mal, en primer lugar si intentas golpearme de nuevo te voy a hacer llorar y dos esta canción es terrible- dijo quejándose mercedes ya que Rachel casi la lastima por distraerse

-nono no es la canción solo necesitan sentirla- dijo Will tratando de inspirarlos

-no es eso, la canción es un asco!- dijo kurt esta vez

todos se empezaron a quejar hasta que Will hablo

-lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo presentaremos esto esta semana en frente de todos-

-es broma nos aventaran tomates a todos y me acabo de hacer un facial- dijo Kurt preocupado

-es cierto me ensuciaran toda y me golpearan- esta vez hablo Rachel

-no te preocupes si pasa yo te cuidare y te limpiare-dijo Sussie que fue a lado de ella y tomándole la mano

-quien es ella- dijeron tos en unisoro

-ella es sussie pepper y se unirá al club- dijo feliz Rachel

-excelente chicos , excelente Rachel ahora somos 7 pero si no conseguimos mas estamos muertos así que tenemos que hacer esto- dijo Will apresurado y volteo a ver a sussie jamás pensó que la volvería ver ( esa historia se dirá en otro capitulo)

 _al dia siguiente_

se podía escuchar como Mercedes y Kurt peleaban sobre la manera horripilante que venia mercedes mientras Rachel estaba sentada junto sussie pepper hablando de los chiles favoritos de esta

-me encantan los habaneros-dijo raramente

-wow es es genial yo no podría comerlos nunca- dijo segura

-bueno un dia buscare uno que te pueda gustar-dijo sonriéndole ellas habían hablado esos dos días a todas horas después de salir de ahí Rachel la invito a un helado y esta acepto se mandaron mensajes y Rachel paso por ella al parecer las dos se empezaron a gustar pero querían ir con algo de calma

-chicos que les parece kanye?- pregunto Will mientras todos estaban hablando

-si claro me encanta, para la asamblea- todos preguntaron emocionados

-no, bailaremos disco para eso pero esto es para empezar y darnos una idea-

-señor shue no podemos hacer esto en publico- dijo Rachel

-o si podemos y tu tendrás el solo-

-que enserio, yo no se bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo- dijo nerviosa

-o pero lo haras- y todos empezaron a reir – mercedes dame el tomo- y mercedes empezó a cantar

She take my money when I'm in need

Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed

Oh she's a gold digger way over town

That digs on me

(She gives me money)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (when I'm in need)

But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas

(She gives me money)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (when I'm in need)

But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas

Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)

Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)

Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)

Get down girl gone head

Cutie the bomb

Met her at a beauty salon

With a baby Louis Vuitton

Under her underarm

She said I can tell you rock

I can tell by your charm

Far as girls you got a flock

I can tell by your charm and your arm

But I'm looking for the one

Have you seen her?

My psychic told me she have an ass like Serena

Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids

And I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz

OK get your kids but then they got their friends

I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in

We all went to Den and then I had to pay

If you fucking with this girl then you better be paid

You know why?

It take too much to touch her

From what I heard she got a baby by Busta

My best friend says she use to fuck with Usher

I don't care what none of y'all say I still love her

Todos cantaban y bailaban lo que podían mientras Will ayudaba a rachel y a finn bailar para que dejaran de estar así de estáticos

 _en los baños_

Emma se estaba viendo al espejo hasta que escucho unos ruidos fuertes en las puertas de los baños asomo a ver y vio a Rachel Berry pegándole a la pared entro a ver y vio un poco de sangre.

-Rachel le estas pegando a la pared-

-solo un poco-

-esa sangre es tuya- dijo sorprendida

-no es de la chica que estaba antes de mi yo creo que estaba en su periodo-

-vamos a hablar- dijo Emma llevándola a su consultorio de psicología

ya en su consultorio Emma busco un papel para la situación de Rachel y lo encontró le dio un pequeño folleto que decía " _con que te gusta golpear no?_ y Rachel lo tomo mientras Emma veía a Will y lo saludaba

-asi que rachel tienes problemas de ira- dijo para empezar a conversar de lo sucedido

-no solo le pegaba a una pared pero no lo hice bien-

-y porque lo hiciste-

-quiero ser mas fuerte y mas resistente como para practicar una pelea, para que la gente me deje de verme como una perdedora y Quinn me vea como algo- dijo triste

-¿por qué?- pregunto confusa

-¿alguna vez le ah gustado tanto alguien tanto para encerrarse en su habitación poner música triste y llorar?- dijo de manera melancólica

-emmm no-

 _flashback_

 _All by myself_

 _Don't wanna be_

 _All by myself_

 _Anymore_

 _Cantaba una pequeña Emma en su carro llorando por Will en la lluvia_

 _Fin del flashback_

-¿estas enamorada de ella verdad? Lo eh vivido muchos años atrás cuando era joven ya no obviamente, sabes que tienes que aprender a proteger tu corazón y que te quiera como eres si no ve con alguien que te pueda amar, porque si esta casado esperando un bebe no creo que valga la pena- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Will

-tiene razón srta. Pillbury eso hare- salió exitosa

 _días después en la oficina de Figgins_

-díganle al director figgins que estaban haciendo- dijo y volteo a ver a sussie y a rachel

-solo sucedió estábamos en el momento- dijo sussie con lagrimas en sus ojos

-creo que Sue lo esta exagerando un poco- dijo muy asustada

-cuidado con lo que dices jovencita, los padres gais fomentan las rebeldías- dijo viendo a figgins

-alto alto alto que fue lo que paso- pregunto Willy

-buenoo todo empezó ayer …

 _flashback (modo rachel)_

 _quería enseñarle a sussie que el club Glee era divertido y genial así que pasamos la tarde y noche buscando canciones buenas y modernas recortamos fotos_

 _-ya veras esto será increíble todos nos adoraran-_

 _-lose confió en ti- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

 _nos dirigimos hacia la foto copiadora y empezamos a sacarlas hasta que sue llego_

 _fin del flashback_

-y eso fue lo que paso- explicaba rachel

-ellas usaron la fotocopiadora de las cheerios, eso merece una expulsión- dijo quejándose

-okay okay ¿cuanto cuesta las copias?-pregunto Will

-cuatro centavos- respondió Figgins

-¿cuantas sacaron?-

-17- respondió rachel

-okay que ellos le paguen a Sue las copias-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo así ya no habrá problemas- dijo y Rachel le entrego el dinero

-hoy la justicia llora- dijo sue enojada para después irse

Will se fue y rachel y sussie rápido fueron por el

-lo lamentamos -

-no quiero escucharlas ya se acabo esa canción que elegí se va a cantar, a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos Rachel lo siento-dijo frustrado

 _club de celibato_

-el club de celibato entra en sesión, gracia a una nueva regla el club podrá aceptar a cualquiera asi le damos la bienvenida a: Sussie Pepper y Rachel Berry-dijo con total desagrado al ver a Rachel tomada de la mano con Pepper al parecer ellas empezaban a salir

-emm y cuando empezamos- pregunto crédulamente

-hasta que los muchachos vengan y hablemos de nuestra fe obviamente- dijo quinn enojada

 _tiempo después_

quinn inflaba globos para una nueva actividad todos estaban es sus parejas quinn con finn, santana con puck y Rachel con sussie

-practiquemos el afecto inmaculado, recuerden si el globo explota el ruido hace llorar a los angeles- dijo y a le vez volvió a ver a Rachel viendo a Pepper trato de no darle mucha importancia y fue con finn y esta vez Rachel se le quedaba viendo a ella

todos se posicionaron con los globos y Rachel lo puso entre ella y sussie y a decir verdad Rachel pensaba que era algo caliente y además imaginarse a quinn se reventó el globo impresionando a todos y ella avergonzada volteo a ver Quinn, Quinn totalmente enojada como se le pudo romper el globo acaso le calentaba pepper no le dio mas tiempo de pensar porque Rachel hablo

-saben que esto es una farsa todos sabemos que estamos calientes y es inevitable somos adolecentes tenemos hormonas lo lamento pero me voy, ¿vienes Sussie?- ella asintió y se fueron dejando a una Quinn triste otra vez

mas tarde se dirigieron a las canchas de basket ball con los otros del equipo para empezar una asamblea

-hola confirmo esta la primera junta del club Glee- dijo sonriendo

-que como si no esta el -dijo artie inocentemente

-bueno es que esto es para cambiar la canción de la asamblea y no muramos ahí así que les daremos a ellos algo que quieren- dijo sabiamente

-¿sangre?- pregunto kurt

-no algo mejor, sexo- los vio a todos emocionada

 _ya en el gran evento_

-silencio chicos silencio, primero que nada un pequeño aviso los baños están fuera de servicio pero estamos resolviendo el problema, se los advierto no habrá ninguna toleracia para los que ensucien los jardines de la escuela no se repetirá lo de la ultima vez, hoy tenemos algo especial Will- dijo figgins ya para terminar

-bueno bueno hola les vengo a presentar a new directios- dijo apuntándoles de pronto se quita el telon y se puede ver como todos están acomodados de una manera sexual sussie encima de Rachel y mercedes y tina pegadas a kurt y y finn

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Get up on this!

Ah, push it

Ah, push it

Ah, push it (ow, get up on this)

Ah, push it (get up on this)

Cantaban mientras tina y sussie se le colgaban a Rachel y finn moviéndose sensualmente todos estaban completamentes impacatdos mas Will y Quinn que era lo que estaba pasando

Ow baby

Salt and Pepa's here

Salt, Salt, Salt, Salt and Pepa's here

Salt, Salt, Salt, Salt, Salt, Salt and Pepa's here

Salt and, Salt and, Salt and Pepa's here

Salt, Salt, Salt, Salt and Pepa's here

(Now wait a minute, y'all; This dance ain't for everybody

Only the sexy people

So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance

Dance, I said!)

Cantaba Rachel acercándose a sussie y pegándola a su cuerpo era tan sexy a Rachel le estaba empezando a ser efecto la tenia tan cerca Sussie no era Quinn pero no era fea así que siguió bailando con ella de esa manera

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - push it real good

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - p-push it real good

Terminaron de cantar todos aplaudieron menos quinn y Will que estaban impacatdos de lo que acababan de ver y obviamente sue con una sonrisa maléfica no iba a dejar escapar este momento

 _En la sala de figgins_

-que fue eso Will- dijo figgins enojado

-lo lamento yo no pensé que pasaría esto- dijo con la cabeza abajo

-sabes que hubo padres que me hablaron completamente enojados por esto ellos pensaban que era una platica de las olimpiadas-

-yo creo que deberían darlos en adopción a todos y deshacerse del club- dijo sue

-no sabes que Will usaran otro vestuario lo siento sue cortaremos algunos de tus fondos-

-me las pagaras Will-

todos se fueron obviamente Will se quedo pensando se topo a Rachel y empezaron a hablar de cómo lo había decepcionado haciéndola sentir mal y directamente a buscar a sussie

 _en el auditorio_

Rachel estaba tocando el piano y vio a sussie que se acercaba a ella y se le quedaba viendo y se sento a su lado

-sabes me encanta escucharte cantar- dijo viéndola a los ojos

-enserio vaya gracias, que tal si cantamos un poco- dijo sonriendo

-estoy de acuerdo pero ¿cuál?-

-tu solo sígueme-

 _So long, i've been looking too hard, i've been waiting too long_

 _sometimes i don't know what i will find, i only know it's a matter of_

 _time_

 _when you love someone, when you love someone_

 _it feels so right, so warm and true, i need to know if you feel it too_

 _maybe i'm wrong, won't you tell me if i'm coming on too strong_

 _this heart of mine has been hurt before, this time i wanna be sure_

cantaba viendo a sussie a los ojos ella sabia que esa canción no era para ella si no para quinn pero también sabia que jamás podría tener algo con ella ya que ella estaba con finn y con finn seria popular y con ella no, pero sussie era buena, bonita y sabia que a ella no le daría miedo así que lo iba intentar olvidarse de quinn

 _i've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

 _i've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive_

 _i've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

 _yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

 _you're so good, when we make love it's understood_

wow cantaba muy bonito me pregunto como cantara quinn bueno creo que nunca lo sabre pero si sabre como lo hace sussie

-te puedo besar-pregunto Rachel viéndola intensamente a sus ojos marrones

-si-

Rachel se levanto y sussie hizo lo mismo se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios conectaron empezó como un beso suave y luego se hizo mas y mas pasionado Rachel cerro los ojos e imagino que era quinn eso la prendio mas y llevo cargando a sussie a una pequeña tela que estab en el piso y la recostó ahí siguieron besándose por un par de minutos hasta que se cansaron

-wow-dijo sussie

-lose sabes quería preguntarte esto después pero que mas da- de la nada saco un pequeño collar con un jalapeño-Sussie Pepper ¿quieres salir conmigo?- y fue en ese momento donde vio a una Quinn llorando y se iba corriendo Rachel iba ir por ella pero sussie la freno con un beso así debía de ser Quinn fue la que quería eso y yo lo iba a cumplir

 _en otra parte de mckinley_

quinn estaba devastada no lo iba a permitir no le iban a quitar a su Rachel nadie lo iba a hacer, así que tomo cartas en la situación y se le ocurrio una gran idea fue por brit y santana

-vamos a adicionar para Glee- dijo Quinn

-que estas loca ni tonta me meto a ese club de perdedores- dijo de manera engreída

-oh claro que lo haras las tres lo haremos y punto recuerda que soy tu capitana- dijo de manera amenazadora santana solo asintió y fueron directamente al club Glee " _prepárate Rachel Berry no te dejare ir"_ pensó quinn al llegar

-queremos audicionar- dijo quinn

-claro- Will rápido puso la canción y de la nada llega Rachel al salón y ve a quinn

 _Say a little prayer for you_

 _The moment I wake up_

 _Before I put on my make-up (Make-up)_

 _I say a little (Prayer for you)_

 _While combing my hair now_

 _And wondering what dess to wear now (Wear now)_

 _I say a little (Prayer for you)_

Rachel mira impresionada la voz de quinn era mas que hermosa era como escuchar un angel no lo podía creer quinn se había unido pero eso que significaba nada tenia sentido volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que quinn la veía y así se quedaron viendo por un rato

 _Forever, forever_

 _You'll stay in my heart_

 _And I will love you_

 _Forever and ever_

 _We never will part_

 _Oh, how I love you_

 _Together, together_

 _That's how it must be_

 _To live without you (Brittany y Santana: Would only mean)_

 _Heartbreak for me_

 _Terminaron la canción y Will junto a Rachel empezó a aplaudir de pronto Rachel se acerca a quinn cuando esta sola y le susurra_

-jamás pensé a alguien que cantara mejor que yo, creo que me equivoque es que jamás te escuche cantar a ti- dijo para después irse con sussie y quinn solo volteo a verla sonrojada


End file.
